borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Just some thought's
I was hosting an on-line game in mad moxxie's earlier(i have 2 greater challenges left), when some kid who sounded maybe 10yrs old poped into the game. All he could do was brag about his modded weapons and shield's and how we should go back to the underdome so he could give me some. I repeatedly said NO and he wouldnt get the hint. He stayed on my headset even after figureing out how to kick him out of the game. Now i dont have a problem with someone else comeing into my game and haveing an "emergency" weapon, pretty much cant avoid that playing on-line. But please dont pop into my game and act like an ASS!! I simply choose to play the game as ligit as possible. Not to mention i have no clue how to mod anything, and dont really care to. Just please when someone says NO take that for an answer. And besides at that age im pretty sure i had better things to do then hack into people's playstation's, which he did and kicked me offlline 3 time's to get my attention!! Needless to say i said F*** this and shut the PS3 off. However he's still yacking on my freaking headset!! WTF!!Lynne1984 04:21, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Slightly related note; apostrophes do not pluralize words. An apostrophe's purpose is to denote possession, not plurality. Also, where there is internet, there will be trolls. Ekflagristoj 04:32, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok not looking to get my grammer corrected. This is a WIKI not a college essay. Nor am i looking for a WIKI grammer war. Just simply posting something. Isn't that what this wiki is for? LOLLynne1984 04:56, November 24, 2010 (UTC) A wiki is also for following the posting format, for example, posting UNDER the line that says Please put your content UNDER THIS LINE 05:18, November 24, 2010 (UTC) If you are refering to me Killien my original post started where the cursor was on the page. In the original post there was no where that i saw saying "please put your content under this line". I'm not exactly a forum queen this is the first one i have ever posted on!! If everyone has a problem with the post and how it was posted then please feel free to delete it. I mean really once again it's just a forum. I just wanted to post something like countless other people have on here. I have posted on this forum before and have never got corrected like this. People simply read it and replied. I mean no disrespect to anyone. Lynne1984 05:49, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Lynne, go back to whatever forum topic creation page you were on and look at the introductory note. It says right there, in bold green and purple, 11:36, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps someone has some ACTUAL help to deal with the troll? Unfortunately I don't know of how you can block someone on PS3 since I'm on Xbox. Sorry. Other than the usual "leave and hope he moves on" assistance, I can't think of any. I'm not a fan of online for that very reason, which also means I have all three greater challenges incomplete. Snacksmoto 13:03, November 24, 2010 (UTC) PS3 should have an option to block people who are harrasing you if worse comes to worse you may have to call PS3's help line. On the XMB go to friends > players met then select the name and hit triangle then add to block list. Laserblasto 19:18, November 24, 2010 (UTC)